Sleeping with a Ghost
by sshortblnd
Summary: This is the story of how I fell in love with Damon Salvatore. Now, that I have told you that, you may find yourself very confused, angry, sad, and feeling many other emotions throughout this story as it is quite a journey to get there. You will hate me at times, as I even hated myself, so I won't blame you. This story won't end with me saying "I love you". I believe falling in love


This is the story of how I fell in love with Damon Salvatore. Now, that I have told you that, you may find yourself very confused, angry, sad, and feeling many other emotions throughout this story as it is quite a journey to get there. You will hate me at times, as I even hated myself, so I won't blame you. This story won't end with me saying "I love you". I believe falling in love with someone continues all your life with them. So, if you are intrigued at all, I hope you read this story, and find in it some hope, joy, fun, laughs, tears, everything that you are looking for.

Chapter 1 Honesty is the Best Policy

I had been looking forward to seeing Elena at school all week. We weren't the closest friends, but after he parents died everything changed for her and I was there for her 100 percent. Between Bonnie and I, we had been Elena's only friends through the entire ordeal, but my true girl best friend was Caroline.

Everyone considered her to be shallow, whiny, and controlling, but I knew she was just insecure and deep down she was brave, caring, and sweet. She let me see that side of her quite often, but she rarely showed it to anyone else. My other best friend was Matt, who unfortunately got the stick end of the lollipop in the Elena situation. His girlfriend lost her parents and he lost his girlfriend.

I chatted with Matt by our lockers.

"I don't know if I can do it Saraya, I mean….. I still care about her and…." Matt struggled to put his feelings into words.

"Look," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "You are a good guy and I know, no matter what happens you will do the right thing and get through this. Besides, I'm here for you babe." I smiled. Matt smiled back, but then he frowned.

"Oh no, the wicked witch of the West is heading this way. I got to go." Matt touched my arm and dashed away.

Caroline hugged me from behind. "Sarah, I need your help setting up for my back to school party." Caroline pouted.

"You don't have to use your pout on me Car, you know I am your friend and want to help you out and oh my goodness! There's Elena." I said excited. She was standing with Bonnie at her locker.

Caroline and I walked towards them. She hugged Elena and made a rude comment about Elena, probably not going to catch up on the cheer team and then she left after hugging me goodbye.

I looked at sweet Elena and gave her a strong hug, rubbing her back a little. "Are you ready for History class with Mr. Asshole?" I asked her. Elena giggled, as did Bonnie.

"As ready as I will ever be." Us three began to walk and we passed by Matt, who stared at Elena, not knowing what to do.

"Hey Matt." Elena said shyly.

Matt looked at her and then walked away. Elena dropped her head, "Will he ever forgive me Saraya?"

"Just like you, he needs time." I said with my hand on her shoulder. We passed by the registration office and Bonnie gasped. "Look at Mr. Hotty." Bonnie said eyeing a leathered jacket, brown haired, 50's looking heartthrob.

"Mmmm" Elena said, "He is hot."

"Eh, he's all right." I said moving on. The two caught up with me.

"Who is your type?" Elena asked.

"You two." I teased.

"No, really? It seems hard to impress you Sarah…. You have Matt, Tyler has an enormous crush on you. What type of guy do you like?" Bonnie questioned.

"That's just it, I don't have a type." I smiled and then frowned as I looked outside. "Elena, is Jeremy still into drugs?"

Elena looked where I was looking, "That kid is driving me crazy." She rushed outside.

Bonnie and I continued down the hallway and she left me as she saw Tyler Lockwood approach me.

"Hey babe." He said putting his arm around me.

"Hi." I said uncomfortably.

"I was thinking we could go to Caroline's party together tonight." Tyler said sweetly.

I took his hand and looked him in the eyes, "Listen Ty…. I would love to go with you, but not as a date. I know we kissed once over the summer, but I am just not ready to jump into a relationship with you until we get to know each other better."

Tyler stared down at me. "Forget it!" He said angrily throwing my hands away from him and leaving.

I stood still, a bit embarrassed and sad.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. Are you all right?" the leather jacket hotty asked.

"Ummm… yeah. I guess I pictured that going differently." I rplied with a half smile.

"I'm Stefan." He held his hand out to me.

"Saraya… it's nice to meet you. Happy to see a fresh face at school." I smiled.

"Thanks, I really should be finding my classes, but what you just said to that guy was the right thing to say. Most people can't be as honest as you were and well… in the end he'll thank you for it." Stefan said as he walked away.

_He may have just gone up in attractiveness_, I thought to myself and then went and found Matt in our first period class.

We all sat down as class started and I saw Elena and Stefan glance at each other too many times. Unfortunately Matt noticed too and I knew cheering him up would take a lot.

Class ended and the day flew by. I walked Matt to the football field for practice after school.

"Doesn't she care about me even a little? You'd think it would take her a bit longer to move on." Matt said to me.

"She cares Matt, and she hasn't moved on. She just met a new person who made her have some hope today. Fresh faces can do that. Don't you remember when I first came to school….. we glanced at each other quite a bit and we were only 6."

Matt blushed, "Okay, you're right. I'll pick you up for the party around eight?" Matt said.

"Actually, I have to go earlier to set up…. You should come with me though, then maybe you and Caroline can get to know each other better." I pleaded.

"All right." Matt caved and then rushed off.

I passed by cheer practice seeing Elena in the back observing the others. She looked miserable. She saw ma and waved. I gave her a sympathetic smile. As I walked off school grounds I passed by Jeremy sitting on the ground crying.

He wiped his face quickly when I approached him.

"Hey Jeremy, what's up?" I said sitting next to him.

"Nothing." Jeremy replied shrugging.

I took his hand in mine, "Come on, you are going to get your butt kicked in pool."

Jeremy laughed a little and we headed to the Mystic Grill.

We played one game in complete silence, but then Vicki, Matt's sister showed up for work and Tyler followed after her. I saw Jeremy focus on them intently. "So, what's going on with you and Vicki?" I asked as I made my shot.

"Nothing." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, she is hot." I said. Jeremy smiled at me, surprised.

"Yeah.. yeah, she is." He laughed. Matt came in to The Grill a couple minutes later and Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline came after him to grab some food.

Elena smiled at me as she walked in and saw me with Jeremy. "Hey you two. Who is winning?" Elena asked as she leaned on the pool table.

"She's kicking my ass." Jeremy smiled.

"Guess that means you'll have to practice for next time." I said making my last shot to win the game. I shot and the ball went right into the pocket.

Elena mouthed thank you as she passed by me and joined Bonnie and Caroline at a table. Jeremy got a phone call so I walked over to Matt and Tyler who were taking a break and eating some fries.

"Hey," Matt smiled at me, "take a seat Miss Pool shark."

I saw down and Tyler glared at me, but not for long because Vicki came over in her tight little waitress uniform to fill Tyler's drink up and major flirting occurred in that one minute. When she left Matt hit Tyler on the arm.

"Hey!" Tyler whined.

"There better not be anything going on with my sister and you." Matt said protectively. Tyler grunted and laughed, shoving Jeremy as he walked past him.

"Hey, some of my friends need me for something," Jeremy told me, "you can come if you want."

"Thanks Jeremy, but I don't really like to do "something" , but we should hang out soon." I smiled.

"Yeah, I would like that," Jeremy smiled and walked away.

Then everyone watched Stefan walk over and sit with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline.

Elena glanced at Matt concerned and Stefan gave me a friendly wave.

"You bought into his charm too." Matt said annoyed.

I took his hand and held it tight," He is a nice guy Matt, but you are my best friend. You know I love you."

Matt smiled and squeezed my hand. Meanwhile Elena observed Matt and I.

"Are those two together?" Stefan asked.

"I… don't know." Elena said unsure.

"Matt and Saraya? No way! Saraya only goes for older guys." Caroline said, "Besides, Matt is still pining after Elena."

Elena blushed.

"Way to be sensitive Car." Bonnie elbowed her friend.

"You should come to my party tonight." Caroline said.

"Will you be there?" Stefan asked looking directly at Elena.

"Yes, I will." She answered grinning, as did Bonnie.

"In fact, you should go together. Get each other's numbers." Bonnie pushed. Elena giggled.

"Yeah, sure." Stefan wrote down his number on a napkin. "Call me and I'll see you tonight." Stefan left but stopped to talk to me first. "Will you be at the party tonight?"

"Yup." I replied confused. "I'll see you there?"

"Yes." He smiled and left.

I looked over at Matt surprised and he gave me a suspicious look.

"Saraya, let's go!" Caroline said tensed up already.

"Matt is coming too." I said.

"Uh, fine." Caroline replied not meaning to sound so rude.


End file.
